THIS EQUALS CHAOS!
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at Pantasia...until a bunch of 19th century Brits appear out of nowhere. As the Pantasia workers are forced to help them survive in their new surroundings, things will only get more chaotic from here.


**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan or Count Cain: Godchild.**

**Instead of Yakitate! Japan characters being thrown into the Count Cain:Godchild world, this fic is going to be the other way around. Yes, you are reading it correctly...the Count Cain Godchild characters will be thrown into the Yakitate! Japan world. (Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha...) Thank you, Bite the Dust, for giving me the idea to do this-I think this will be really fun to write! :)**

**Warning: Violence, chaos, possible spoilers for both mangas, possible pairings, implied and obvious pairings, and lots of chaos in general.**

**Constructive criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**THIS EQUALS CHAOS!**_

* * *

**1. The Beginning**

It was just an ordinary day at the bakery of Pantasia, in Tokyo, Japan. All was well...until a scream came from the upper floors of the Pantasia Main Building.

"Who are you!?" Kuroyanagi shouted as the unknown figure in Meister Kirisaki's office rose to his feet. "What do you want!?"

"Excuse me, but do you have any _idea_ who you are talking to?" The other snapped, brushing a few locks of dark brown hair out of his face. "I am Lord Cassandra Gladstone-"

Kuroyanagi immediately had to stifle a fit of laughter. The older man just glared at him in response.

"Kuroyanagi-kun, please...I don't believe laughing at anyone's name will help in this situation." The two turned to see Meister Kirisaki speak up, and the General Manager of Pantasia crossed his arms and turned towards Cassandra Gladstone as he continued. "I don't know how you got in here, but can you please try to explain? If there is a reason, perhaps there might be a way to remedy the situation."

It was amazing that Meister sounded so calm, after Cassandra had just literally dropped into his office out of nowhere. Kuroyanagi, however, was not amused by the situation. Cassandra, on the other hand, noted to himself that the masked man was definitely someone he might want to take more interest in-he was a beautiful man, with the graceful figure and silky, long blond hair (which was even longer than Jizabel's own hair). The face was obscured behind a mask, but Cassandra was sure that _perhaps _he could get him to remove the mask eventually..._eventually, _that is.

Cassanda would rather have it off now, but there were two things that restrained him from doing so.

First was the fact that this Kuroyanagiwas annoying him, and Cassandra immediately found himself disliking the black-haired man's presence. The second was the fact that he had no idea where he even was. He should figure that out, first...

"I don't know how I ended up here. First I was at my mansion, and the next thing I know, I'm here." Cassandra responded as Meister helped him stand. "Can you please tell me who you are, who that _commoner_ who dared to laugh at me is-" He glared at Kuroyanagi before finishing, "And...where I am, exactly?"

Meister took a deep breath, gestured to tell Cassandra to take a seat, before trying to explain everything.

* * *

No one really knew what was going on. While Cassandra was given a good twenty-minute, somewhat _peaceful_ conversation with Meister (with Kuroyanagi having to shut up because Cassandra did not seem to like him too much), everyone else was really confused.

A youthful earl and his decade-older manservant got into a sword fight with Kai, while a ten-year-old girl and Monica tried to restrain them. An orange-haired man (self-proclaimed himself the ten-year-old girl's fiancee) tried to look heroic by stepping into the fight as well, but he was the first to get beat up completely.

Kawachi, Shachihoko and Kanmuri had their lives threatened by a scalpel-wielding doctor and a knife-throwing assistant.

Tsukino and Mizuno Azusagawa were forced to run away from several spiders that some weird, bandaged-all-over girl had to use to attack them.

Sophie Kirisaki was struggling to understand a white-haired man with black sunglasses speaking to her, as she didn't know English.

Ken Matsushiro, however, was doing nothing but staring at all four scenes in front of him. "Where did these kooks come from...?" He muttered to himself.

"Matsushiro?" The afro-man turned to see Kuroyanagi, Meister, and some brown-haired man run over to him-probably one of said kooks-before Meister started speaking up. "What's happening?" He asked, glancing at all four scenes happening in front of them.

"Well, you can figure that out for yourself..." Matsurhiro trailed off quietly.

Kuroyanagi shook his head. "This isn't going to get anywhere at this rate, if we don't get everyone to shut up..."

"I give you full permission to yell at them at full force." Meister told him, mentally smirking a little at Cassandra's confused facial expression.

"Thank you." The raven-haired man paused, took a deep breath, and then screamed. Cassandra found himself forced to cover his ears, as well as Meister and several other people.

**_"WILL ALL OF YOU STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND SHUT UP!? I'M TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME OR ELSE! YOU HEAR ME!?"_**

Everyone stopped mid-attacking or talking, staring at Kuroyanagi and the others.

Kuroyanagi heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you." He muttered quietly. He then glanced at the earl, manservant, and samurai, who had all grabbed each other. "I think it would be best for the three of you to let go of each other right now." All three let go and fell to the floor instantly (the fact that they were grabbing each other earlier was the only thing that kept them technically standing during the fight).

"Is he _always_ that loud?" Cassandra asked Meister in English. Meister only nodded in response, before Kuroyanagi glared at him. "What!?"

"I can understand English, thank you very much you_ idiot!"_ Kuroyanagi snapped back at him in English before he continued speaking to everyone else. "For those who know English and don't know me, go to my left! For everyone else, go to your right! NOW!"

All of the kooks-including Cassandra who was counted as one of them-did so. The same went for everyone else.

"Okay, that's settled..." Kuroyanagi trailed off quietly. He turned to Matsushiro and Meister. "What now?"

Matsushiro didn't bother explaining, and yelled out something in Japanese. "EVERYONE, introductions! Go!"

All of the kooks just stared at Matsushiro as if they couldn't understand a thing he just said.

"Um, he's saying that he wants all of you to give your names." Meister translated for them in English. "I mean, otherwise we can't really address you all properly. Alright?"

They nodded, before the Pantasia people starting giving names.

"Kai Suwabara."

"Monica Adenauer!"

"Kawachi Kyosuke!"

"Mizuno Azusagawa."

"Tsukino Azusagawa, Mizuno's sister."

"Shigeru Kanmuri."

"Kazuma Azuma!"

"Spencer Henry Houko, but just call me Shachihoko!"

"Sophie Kirisaki."

"Ryou Kuroyanagi."

"Ken Matsushiro!"

"My name is Sylvan Kirisaki, Sophie's older brother. My co-workers call me Meister, but you don't have to-it's just a position I get from my work."

The kooks all exchanged weirded-out glances with each other, before the white-haired man spoke up.

"I am the White Owl." He spoke, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Everyone stared at him. "What? It's a nice name, right?" He asked frantically.

The black-haired teen spoke next. "My name is Cain Hargreaves." He spoke, before gesturing to the silver-haired man and the ten-year-old girl. "This is my valet, Riffael Raffit, and my sister, Maryweather."

"My name is Jizabel Disraeli." The scalpel-wielding doctor spoke quietly, with no emotion showing on his face. He glanced at his knife-throwing assistant, before speaking again. "This is my assistant, Cassian."

"I'm Oscar Gabriel, Maryweather's fiance!" The orange-haired man shouted excitedly with a grin on his face. "At least, I would be if Cain just gave me his blessing already!"

"Over my dead body, Oscar!" Cain snapped at Oscar, glaring at him venomously.

"My name is Mikalia." The spider-owning girl spoke up, crossing her arms. "And Cain is my beloved, so no touching him!" She finished, glaring at all of the girls and Riff.

"I am NOT your beloved, Mikalia!" Cain snapped at Mikalia, glaring at her even more than he did to Oscar previously.

Cassandra let out a sigh, before reintroducing himself. "My name is Cassandra Gladstone." He muttered, and two of the Pantasia workers started laughing. "Don't you _dare_ laugh anymore or else I'll put you in a Scavenger's Daughter, you fools!" He snapped at them, giving them a death glare. Shachihoko and Kawachi stopped laughing instantly and inched as far as they could away from him as they could.

"Okay, then..." Meister trailed off awkwardly. "I admit this is kind of scary already." He whispered to Kuroyanagi in Japanese.

Kuroyanagi nodded, before turning to the Pantasia Employees. "Whoever knows English here besides those kooks, put your hands up!" Kuroyanagi shouted to them in English as he put his hand up. Meister did so, followed by Monica and Shachihoko. "Four people in total?" He let out a sigh. "That's better than nothing, I guess..."

"Well then," Meister started speaking in English, turning towards the newcomers, "Erm, welcome. We don't know how you ended up here, but you all obviously need some help if you're going to survive here. My co-workers and I can help you, if it's alright." He mentally face-palmed himself. _That sounded really weird..._

"Well," Cain started, "Can you start helping us by telling us where we are?"

* * *

_**Twenty minutes of explaining later...**_

* * *

"So...we're in another country? In a different era!?"

"That's so odd..."

"We don't even have the same financial currency, so we can't go and buy stuff..."

"Well, that sucks..."

"I have _three_ bloody soirees to organize for a few months from now! We can't stay here forever..."

"At least Credahor isn't here with us..."

The English-speaking Brits, as the Pantasia workers were calling them now, were all huddled up in a small circle and trying to make sense of the situation.

The Pantasia workers were all doing the same, except in a more calm manner.

"Okay, who wants to be roommates with Mikalia?" Matsushiro asked.

Sophie, Mizuno and Tsukino all pointed at each other.

"Alright. Tsukino, you're roommates with Mikalia."

Tsukino let out a sigh as Matsushiro continued arranging roommates. Eventually, it was finalized as the following:

**1. Mikalia and Tsukino**

Tsukino was not amused. Mikalia didn't look happy, either.**  
**

**2. Maryweather and Mizuno**

"It's because you're both the youngest, and you're both girls. End of explanation." Kuroyanagi told Maryweather after she asked why.

**3. White Owl and Shachihoko**

Shachihoko looked at the White Owl, who was grinning at him (and got a violin out of nowhere), and he stared at Matsushiro as if he was crazy.

**4. Riff, Cain and Suwabara**

"Why are we in the same room with someone who tried to kill us, Riff?" Cain asked Riff, who let out a sigh as he saw glares being exchanged between the earl and the samurai. "Do you think they're crazy to do this?"

"Lord Cain, as much as I hate to admit it...yes, I think they're crazy..."

Riff noticed Kai glaring at the both of them, his dark eyes full of malice as he slowly sheathed his katana blade.

"...Especially the one we are sharing a room with."

Kai took out his sword (he probably figured that he was being insulted, despite not knowing English), and Cain immediately unsheathed a sword from his cane. The two started fighting again-with Riff and Monica desperately trying to stop them from fighting anymore.

**5. Oscar and Kawachi **

"Why are you almost bald?" Oscar asked Kawachi, staring at Kawachi's head.

"What did you say?" Kawachi asked, not understanding the English language.

"He asked why you're bald." Kuroyanagi told him bluntly.

"I'm not bald!" Kawachi shouted in frustration. "My hair is growing back-okay, slowly, but it's growing!"

**6. Jizabel, Cassian and Kanmuri**

"So, uh, hi..." Kanmuri trailed off awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you..."

Jizabel and Cassian didn't respond, due to the fact that they couldn't interpret what he said. The young Harvard graduate nervously gulped when he saw their emotionless facial expressions.

**7. Cassandra and Meister**

"Thank goodness." Cassandra murmured under his breath before Meister approached him. "I'm glad that I'll be sharing a room with you." He spoke up. "I'm not sure what I would do if I was with anyone else."

"Well, taking into consideration that I knew you the best out of everyone so far, it is a good idea to share a room with you." Meister paused, biting his lip slightly before speaking up again. "Cassandra, are you alright with animals?"

Cassandra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you ask, Sylvan?"

Meister took a deep breath, before explaining. "I have a cunning, mischievous and intelligent peacock as my pet. I hope you're okay with animals..."

"No, I'm not..." Cassandra trailed off, letting out a sigh. "Don't tell me that bird will hate me if I'm not good to it..."

Meister looked a bit more nervous, now. "This...is not good..." He mumbled quietly.

There was some chatter among everyone, until someone spoke up about a very important issue.

"What are we supposed to do about clothing?"

All of the Brits immediately panicked in some way. Matsushiro face-palmed himself at the ridiculous sight.

"Time to go clothes shopping..."

Little did everyone know that this would equal chaos much later.

* * *

**Author note: So...the Count Cain/Godchild characters that will be in this fic are Cassandra Gladstone, Cain Hargreaves, Riffael Raffit, Maryweather Hargreaves, White Owl, Cassian, Jizabel Disraeli, Oscar Gabriel and Mikalia. Sorry if there were other characters you wanted in here, but I think this will be all the ones in this fic so things don't get too confusing. **


End file.
